Our Next Big Adventure
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter are more than happy with their lives. With the boys being teenagers, ten year old Lily is the last one at home. Harry comes home from an Auror mission to big news from Ginny. Almost everything changes and the Potters are left to deal with their next big adventure!
1. Big News

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! All credits go to JK Rowling for creating these amazing characters and this amazing world!**

**My first real Potterverse story thats not a oneshot! Not sure how many chapters there will be yet, but I can promise that this story will be 100 percent Canon complaint because after September 1****st****, 2017, everything's fair game. Enjoy!**

Nothing, not a sound.

Two steps more, still nothing.

Another few steps, wait! What was that? Was that a giggle?

Yes, yes it was.

_So much for making it home without waking anyone up for once._ Harry thought as he walked towards his bedroom. He opened the door.

"Daddy!" Lily cried, jumping off the bed and wrapping her arms around him. Apparently, Ginny and Lily were still awake.

"Hey, Flower." Harry said, smiling at his daughter's enthusiastic (as per usual) greeting. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she replied, looking up at him. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I have another loose tooth."

"Another one? Haven't you already lost about fifty?" Harry teased.

Lily giggled. "No! Aunt Hermione's mum says that I only have a few left to loose until I have all my real teeth."

"Well then, I suppose you'll be seeing the tooth fairy quite often then." he deposited Lily on the bed and kissed Ginny.

"You aren't supposed to be home until tomorrow." Ginny pointed out.

"I know, is that a problem?"

She smiled. "Not at all."

Harry smiled back. "Good."

Lily spoke up. "Daddy's home now, but it still okay if I sleep in here tonight, Mummy?"

"I don't have a problem with it," Ginny told her. She was ten, next year she wouldn't even be home in November, and she is her littlest. Soon, she probably wouldn't even want to be in the same room as her parents.

"Neither do I," Harry added.

Lily smiled. "Okay!"

"But you have to brush your teeth first."

Lily slid off the bed and skittered down the hall and into the bathroom. They heard the door shut, and then Ginny spoke quietly.

"I need to talk to you."

Harry's stomach dropped. "About what?"

"I don't want Lily to hear. Wake up early tomorrow, I'll tell you then."

Well that made him feel better. "Is it important?"

"I'd say so."

Harry nodded stiffly. "Okay."

Just then, Lily came in. "My tooth is looser now."

"How loose?" Ginny asked, turning away from Harry.

"I can turn it to the left all the way without it hurting." Lily replied, crawling back up onto the bed. She yawned as she snuggled against her mother, causing her parents to laugh.

"It's late," Ginny said. "I think it's time for all of us to go to bed."

Harry nodded and after a few minutes, kisses and good nights, the lights were off and both the girls were asleep.

Harry wasn't. What could Ginny possibly have to say to him that she didn't want Lily to know? Of course, he thought the worst. He didn't sleep very well that night.

The next morning, Harry opened his eyes just as Ginny got out of bed. He had become rather used to waking up when she did over their sixteen or so years of marriage and today was no exception. He waited a few minutes before he got up and got dressed. He looked at Lily, who was still sound asleep, her stuffed pink dragon hugged tightly to her chest, and went to join Ginny in the kitchen.

Ginny was standing at the counter under the back window, _The Daily Prophet_ and two letters in front of her and one in her hands. The mail must have just come. Perhaps at least one of the letters was from at least one of the boys.

"Who's that from?" Harry asked her.

"This one's from Luna and those two are from Lavender and Seamus and Neville, both for you." She put Luna's letter down.

Harry couldn't wait anymore. "What did you have to tell me?"

Ginny turned around, but didn't look him in the face. "Oh yeah, that..."

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking over and taking her hand. "Gin, you're scaring me."

She looked up, looking upset and worried. "I don't know what you're going to say..."

"Just tell me." He begged. "Please."

She took a deep breath. "Harry, I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Okay, so there's that. Next chapter in a few days, I promise! I hope to make this better than it sounds right now. Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. We'll Be Okay

**Here's chapter two, folks!**

"You-what?" Harry was shocked. Had they not moved past the whole 'let's have kids' thing ten years ago when Lily was born? Didn't they agree that three was enough? He wasn't upset or angry exactly, because let's face it, it takes two to tango and they couldn't exactly say there had been none of that going on the past ten years. Had it really been that long? Ten years? "_Pregnant_?"

"I knew you'd be upset," Ginny said, pulling her hand away and turning back around. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Ginny-"

"It's okay, I'll figure something out." she said softly. "We can pretend this never happened, we won't have to tell anyone if I-"

"You and I both know you could never go through with that, Gin. Not even if you really wanted to." Harry said softly. "It's alright, I'm not upset. Look at me, Ginny, please."

"No. You're upset with me, I know it."

Harry touched her back. "I'm not angry with you, love. Please turn around."

She did turn around, slowly though. She blinked back tears.

"Don't cry, sweetheart." Harry tucked a piece of hair behind her ear lovingly. "We'll be okay."

Ginny looked down, rather like a child afraid of punishment. "What on Earth are we going to do?"

"Well, I'm thinking that since James, Al and Lily won't be home all the time anymore starting next fall, if it's a girl she can share with Lily, if it's a boy we take a volunteer. Or maybe we can do some magical expansion on the linen closet, make it a room. Of course, we couldn't tell anyone our baby sleeps in the linen closet. We'll have to get the crib from the attic again though, and some baby clothes, and-"

Ginny looked up. "You're serious?"

Harry nodded. "Completely. Did you think I'd say no or something?"

Ginny shrugged. "Well we did say three was enough-"

"And after Albus was born, we agreed on two." Harry smiled. "Seriously though, it's fine. It's a baby, Ginny. It's not like you've suggested for Lily to have world domination, Albus to grow his hair out and join a Muggle rock band, and James to be Hogwarts' headmaster."

Ginny smiled a little. "I guess you're right. Having baby around again will take some getting used to, but I think we'll be okay."

"See, there we go," Harry tilted her chin up, smiling. "There's my Ginny. How far along are you, anyway?"

"About nine or ten weeks."

Harry immediately felt stupid. He didn't even have to ask that question. He turned rather pink at the memory. "So the beginning of May then?" Because Harry knew that nine months after August was May.

Ginny nodded.

"And when should we plan on telling the kids?"

Ginny shrugged. "They said this time to actually wait until like December to tell anyone else because of a higher chance of-" she stopped there. She didn't want to think about that. "Well, anyway, what about Christmas?"

"That seems reasonable." Harry replied. "They boys will be home then. We'll make them. We might have trouble hiding it from Lily, but it'll work out."

"I'll wear really thick sweaters."

Harry smiled. When she was pregnant with Lily, people who didn't know her couldn't even tell she was pregnant. Lots of people thought she was only around five moths pregnant a few days before Albus was born. And James, someone thought, was an unfortunate, but small, fat blob. "I'm sure if we'll have a problem in that department."

Ginny laughed a little. "It'll be nice, you know? Hearing a first word and teaching some one to walk all over again."

"Yeah, it will be." Harry pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ginny said.

"Good morning!" Lily chirped from the doorway.

They turned to look at their baby, their no longer baby baby, but their little girl. "Good morning," they said, nearly at the same time.

Lily sat on one of the chairs at the table.

"Aren't you hungry, Princess?" Harry asked.

"Not really." Lily said, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Not even for pancakes?"

Lily smiled. "Maybe for pancakes."

Harry and Ginny shared a smile. Seeing their children smile was one of the best things in the world. Soon they'd have four beautiful smiles to see.

And they couldn't wait.

**A/N: There's chapter two! Wow, that was an emotional joyride. At least for moi. I started giggling when I wrote the 'two to tango' part and had to stop to pull myself together. The big question now: With Ginny being older now and having a higher chance of miscarrying, will they actually get their fourth baby? Do I know the answer to this question? Yes. Will I tell you? No, because you have to read to find out! *insert evil laughter here* I hope you're enjoying so far! Reviews are, as always, appreciated! I read them all!**

_**consultingwizardinthetardis, Magic-Clown-Drop, and her-fiery-eyes-prinpicks**__, thank you so much for your reviews!_


	3. Odd Behavior and Real Worries

It was a few days later when Lily Luna decided that something was up with her parents. She might've been ten, buts she wasn't stupid. She couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly. They acted the same towards her, but something had changed between them. So Lily, being ten, decided to go to her older brothers, who were grown up enough to go to Hogwarts, so they must be grown up enough to help her. She tried to make her problem out to be rather unimportant, but writing (and lying) had never been her forté.

_Dear Jamie and Albus, _  
_Hi! I miss you both very much. How's school going? Which house is in the lead for both the Quidditch and House cups? It's been very lonely without you. _  
_Mummy and Daddy have been acting sort of odd lately. Not to me, but to each other. I'm kind of worried. What should I do? I'd like some help please. _  
_I can't wait until Christmas. I really want to see you. _  
_Love, Lily_

She walked out of her room. "Daddy? Can I send this letter to the boys please?"

"Of course, Lily." Harry replied. "Come here, we'll see if Oak is awake."

The brown, friendly barn owl hooted happily from her cage. She was a young owl who loved to deliver letters.  
"Hi Oak!" Lily said happily. She was never afraid of owls as Albus had been when he was young. She stroked Oak's head through the cage.  
She hopped out of her cage as soon as Harry opened the door. Harry helped Lily tie her letter to Oak's leg.

"Tell her where to go, Lily."

"Oh right," Lily smiled. "Oak, could you take this letter to James and Albus at Hogwarts please?"Oak hooted in response, rubbed her head against Lily's hand, and flew out the window Harry opened.

"Are the owls we have different from the ones that are in the forest, Daddy?" Lily asked her father.

"I think so, Princess. They'd have to be, I suppose, to find someone like they can, but I'd bet your mother knows something more than I do. Mummy grew up in a wizarding house. I didn't. Ask her."

"Okay," Lily said, skipping out of the room. She found her mother scribbling away on a piece of paper. Lily found this odd too, usually her parents were together most of the evening unless it was absolutely necessary that they weren't. Lily forgot about all this as soon as she asked her mother about the owls. Her attention span _was_ rather short, she was ten after all.

The next morning at breakfast, James was surprised when Oak landed on the top of his head, causing Albus, Scorpius, and Rose to laugh.  
"Come on, Oak. Get down from there." James grouched. "Bloody Owl."

The young, curious owl flapped down and landed on the table. She held up her leg. James untied the letter, thanked her with a small piece of toast, and Oak flapped off.

"It's addressed to both of us, Albus. It's from Lily." James opened it and Albus leaned forward and listened to every word very carefully.

"Acting odd?" Rose questioned. "What does that mean?" James and Albus looked at each other across the table.

"You don't think they're getting divorced do you?" Albus asked quietly. He looked really worried. Albus was more sensitive than Lily, he had always been. If that happened, Albus would certainly have the roughest time with it, though it would be hard for all of them.

James shrugged. "I'm gonna go. See you all later." he got up, his head filling with all sorts of crazy ideas of their family getting pulled apart. He wanted to ignore that his parents could be divorcing, but it was certainly an option to what was causing odd behavior. He couldn't think of anything else that it could be.

He was nearly out the door when Albus caught up to him, looking absolutely terrified. James put his arm around Albus' shoulders. The twelve year old needed him, so James didn't complain.

It was Saturday, no need to worry about classes. James lead Albus to a big, empty wall in a corridor Albus wasn't sure he had ever been in.

"Where are we?" Albus asked quietly.

"Watch," James said, before walking in front of the wall three times. Suddenly, a door appeared.

"Woah," Albus whispered.

James opened the door. "This, my dear brother, is the Room of Requirement. It changes into whatever you need it to be. I asked it to turn into somewhere we can talk."

"Where'd you learn about it?" Albus asked, stepping into the room, which was large with a table, a few chairs and some windows.

"Teddy showed me. Dad showed him. I was expected to pass the information on to you." James explained. He sat on the floor, completely ignoring the chairs. Albus sat next to him.

James looked at his little brother, who still looked relatively upset. "Wanna see something cool?"

Albus nodded.

"I could really use some Pumpkin Juice right now, what about you, Albus?"

On the table appeared two glasses of Pumpkin Juice. James handed one to his brother, who examined it. Albus smiled and set the glass down. "That's amazing!"

"Isn't it?" James replied. He was the big brother, he was doing what he was supposed to do, making his brother feel better. But he knew he couldn't avoid the topic forever, he was about to bring it up when Albus got to it first.

"What would happen to us if Mum and Dad got divorced? Where would we live? Who would we live _with_?" Albus had never sounded so scared before.

"I don't know, buddy. I really don't know." James replied, feeling hurt by just seeing how scared Al was.

Albus looked away, ashamed to be so close to crying. "Are they fighting, do you think?"

"I don't know. I do know one thing though." Albus looked back to his brother. "Whatever happens, I won't let anyone split us up. Me, you and Lily are in this together. And I'll keep it that way, if I can help it."

Albus hugged him and sniffled softly into his shoulder. James hugged him back. He wasn't about to show that he was worried too. He was the big brother. His job was to comfort and protect. And that's what he was going to do. Even if it broke him, he needed to be there for his brother and sister. No matter what.

**A/N: Sorry for such a rough chapter, but my head is anxious to get to the Christmas/reveal chapter, I guess. I feel reallllly bad that I made the boys think that Harry and Ginny are divorcing, but hey, I enjoy playing with the feels of you all and the characters. I'm skipping a bit ahead to Christmas next chapter (I guess it's October/November currently), because nothing really happens until the boys come home for the holidays. Thanks for reading!**

**And thanks for all your reviews! I appreciate it!**


	4. Telling the Kids

**Big Chapter!**

The weeks leading up to Christmas were interesting, to say the least. Lily was assured by her brothers that her parents were simply being odd because they could be, so she wouldn't worry. Lily was working on her Christmas gifts for her parents. Harry and Ginny were planning baby things in private. They boys had received a letter in the beginning of December that they must come home for the holidays. That only made them worry more. Surely their parents wouldn't tell them they were divorcing on Christmas?

James and Albus had ridden the train home in silence, their cousins and friends did the talking, other than when Rose told them that it would be alright and if they needed anything, they could talk to her (always so grown up). They got off the train in silence, got their pets in silence (a snowy owl named Leo for Albus and a yellow ferret for James named Butterball), and found their parents in silence.

"Hi!" Lily chirped happily, looking like she was going to implode from excitement.

"Hey, Lily." James replied, allowing his sister to hug him. Albus did the same.

"How was first term?" Ginny asked her sons, brushing snow from James' coat. He gave her a look that simply said "no".

"Fine," James replied. Albus nodded in agreement.

"Any of your cousins manage to blow something up?" Harry asked. "Or either of you?"

Both boys shook their heads.

"Why are you so quiet?" Ginny asked. "Usually you two don't shut up once you get home!"

James shrugged. "Tired, I guess."

Harry ruffled his hair. "We'll let's get home then,"

And so they did. Lily spent the evening catching up with her brothers, their parents spent the time worrying and wondering what was wrong.

"What's wrong with James and Al?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at her. "What makes you think I know?"

She shrugged. "You were their age once, I thought you could figure it out."

Harry shook his head. "Well, I can't."

"You don't think they know, do you?"

"I don't think so, Gin. How could they? I suppose they could have picked up on something. They're smart kids, maybe they feel that something is different."

Ginny sighed. "I don't know. Do you think they'll be upset, once they do know?"

"I'm not sure, love, but it'll be alright."

Ginny leaned against his shoulder. "I hope so,"

Harry and Ginny decided that they should skip the Christmas reveal and just tell the kids (they didn't like keeping secrets and they didn't want to worry the kids more) so after dinner the next day, the kids were lined up on the couch, James (looking like the perfect teenager-bored, confused, you know that look) then Lily (looking sweet, as usual) then Albus (looking slightly terrified).

"So, you know we have something to tell you." Harry said to his children. "And it's important." Lily grabbed Albus' hand and James looked slightly more at attention.

"I'll get straight to the point." Ginny looked at James, who was the most impatient of her children. "I'm pregnant."

James scowled. That was better than a divorce for sure, but a baby? He was happy with just the five of them, thank you very much. A baby? Seriously

.

Lily was a little confused. A baby? She was going to be a big sister? She had always wanted to be a big sister, but what exactly were babies like? She was the youngest in her family, but Aunt Luna's sons were born when she was five and she was seven when Neville's youngest was born but they didn't live with her. What were they like in the middle of the night?

Albus smiled a little. He had always liked babies.

"You're serious." James said, looking upset. It wasn't a question.

"Well, yes, we're serious." Ginny replied.

"You do realize that I'm fourteen?"

"Of course we know that."

"And that nobody in my year has gotten a little sibling since second year?"

"James, what does this-"

"You're replacing us, aren't you? Lily's going off to Hogwarts in the fall and this baby's coming. It's rather obvious what you're doing."

"James, no, it's not like that-" Harry tried to explain.

"Yes it is! I thought you were happy with just us! I guess I was wrong!" James shouted. His siblings flinched. They hated when voices were raised. He stood up.

"Jamie, please-" Ginny stood up.

"I guess you don't love us as much as you say!" James added, before turning around and going to his room. He slammed the door behind him.

The four remaining were stunned silent, though Lily looked close to tears.

Ginny sat down and put her face in her hands, very upset herself, and said something very quietly, so that only Harry could hear. Albus and Lily exchanged worried glances. Their mother hardly ever cried (they could probably count on one hand the number of times they had seen it) and they certainly didn't want to see her cry ever.  
"Come on," Albus whispered to Lily, lightly tugging her off the couch, their hands still clasped together. Together, they headed to James' room and the last thing they saw was that their mother had miserably leaned against their father, sniffling, and he was rubbing her back.

Albus didn't even knock, he just opened James' door, too angry with him to be polite. Lily squeezed in and shut the door behind her.

James was sitting on his bed, arms crossed and looking angry. "Get out," he snapped at his siblings.

"No," Albus said in a manner so different from his usual quiet, shy self. He sounded very confident for once, and it surprised his brother (and sister).

James recovered quickly, though, snapping, "This is my room, and I said get out!"

"Not until you promise to apologize to Mum and Dad." Albus replied, crossing his arms. All three of them could be very stubborn when they wanted to be.

"Yeah," Lily spoke up. "You made Mummy cry."

That got James' attention. "I did?" he asked, rather quietly. He looked guilty.

Albus nodded. "Why would you say that, Jamie?"

"Say what?"

"That they don't love us. You know they love us."

"Then why would they have another baby?" Ah yes, stubbon's in the genes.

"Why did they have me after you, then? And what about Mum? None of us would be here if Grandmum and Grandad stopped after Uncle Bill. People can love more than one kid. And more than three." Albus was exceedingly wise for his age.

James sighed. His brother was right, his logic was flawed. "But Lily, you'll be eleven in May. Doesn't it feel like they're replacing you?"

Lily shook her head. "No, it feels like I'm going to be a big sister."

"Something tells me they didn't exactly plan this baby, James. Things happen, y'know." Albus added.

"Maybe you're right." James sighed. "Now I feel terrible. And I'm sorry I yelled, I know you two don't like it."

"I think you should be apologizing to Mum. Not us."

James nodded. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"Maybe a little bit." Albus replied. Lily nodded.

James stood up and opened the door. Lily and Albus pressed themselves against the wall right by the living room so they could listen. James didn't seem to notice as he walked into the living room.

"Mum?"

Ginny was fiddling with an ornament on their Christmas tree but she turned around. She looked hurt and so did Harry, who was still sitting on the couch.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I should never have said any of that. I guess I was just shocked, confused too. And I spoke without thinking. I know how much you both love us and I should never have accused you of not loving us. I'll be honest and say I'm not exactly thrilled, but I shouldn't have blown up like that. I know you aren't replacing us. I feel like an idiot. I'm really, really sorry."

James never liked apologizing, it felt odd to him, but he knew he had to do it. The next thing he knew, his mother was hugging him, he was surprised, but hugged her back anyway.

"We could never, ever replace you three, not even if we wanted to. You're all so special to us. And we love you very much."

"I love you too," James replied. "I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you, sweetheart. I think I might've reacted the same way." Ginny kissed his forehead and for once, he didn't give her the look he always did when she embarrassed him.

Harry hugged him too. "You can always talk to us if you're upset about something, James."

"I know."

"You guys too," Harry said louder, towards the hall where Lily and Albus were. They peeked around the corner.

"How did you know we were there?" Lily asked.

"Lucky guess," Harry smiled.

Albus and Lily joined in the hugging. The family stayed like that for a while.

* * *

Two days later, on Christmas Eve, they were headed to the Burrow like usual. They were going to tell the rest of the family.

Ginny tied off Lily's braid with a green ribbon to match her dress. "There you go, Flower."

"Thanks Mummy," Lily stood up. "When are we leaving?"

"Just as soon as we all get your coats and shoes on."

Lily smiled and hurried off to put her coat and shoes on. Ginny smiled at her before following.

"You look beautiful, Lily." Harry told her.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"And so do you," Harry looked at Ginny. "Of course you always do. Both of you."

Ginny smiled.

Lily put her coat and shoes on. "Should I go get the boys?"

"Nope, we're here!" James said bounding into the room, followed by Albus. They quickly put their coats on and away they went.

Lily nearly fell over, but Harry caught her before that happened. She hated apparation.

"Careful, dear." Molly said, smiling and hugging her granddaughter. "You'll get used to the feeling eventually."  
Lily giggled.

Ginny shook her head. "I still don't like it," It always made her feel rather nauseous, though it may have something to do with being pregnant at the moment. Surprisingly, apparation was safer than Flooing when you were pregnant.

"Usually you Floo in." Molly pointed out, hugging Albus. "Goodness, you're getting so tall. And you too, James."

Harry shrugged. "We need to pick up some more Floo Powder when we go to Diagon Alley again."

"Yes, because I had specifically asked you to pick some up last week and you forgot." Ginny nudged him. "Hi Mum,"

"Hello," Molly hugged her and then Harry. "My goodness, you're on time for once. I'm proud. As you can see, the rest of the family has decided to be fashionably late."

Ginny laughed. "Well, we actually had something to talk to you about. You and Dad."

Molly looked confused. "What about?"

"You'll see."

"Arthur? Come in here please."

"I'm actually in here."

"What? Arthur get out from under the table! What on earth-"

"Lost my plug. I've got it though."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake..."

The kids laughed.

Arthur shoved the plug into his pocket. "Well, what exactly do you want to talk to us about?"

Obviously, the kids had been told about the plan, because Harry gently nudged Lily.

"I'm going to be a big sister."

"Tha-what?" Molly looked up to Harry and Ginny. "Really?"

"Really," they said at the same time.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Molly gushed.

"That's great," Arthur added.

"When?"

"May," Ginny replied.

Molly smiled. "Well, congratulations."

"Haven't you always wanted to be a big sister?" Arthur asked Lily, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Who's going to be a big sister?" Hermione asked, coming out of the fireplace.

"I am!" Lily chirped.

After about a dozen more hugs, Lily and her brothers escaped with the rest of their cousins into the back room to talk.

"I can't believe Aunt Ginny's having another baby." Dom exclaimed. "Are you guys excited?"

James nodded sincerely, he had warmed up to the idea. He was excited and so were his siblings and parents. A baby wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Merry Christmas

The next morning, Lily woke up to James poking her lightly.

"It's Christmas, Lil. Wake up."

It was their tradition, James would wake up his younger siblings as soon as he woke up and together they would wake up their parents. When they were little, they used to jump on them. Now, they were much too big for that, so it was just whispering obnoxiously (and giggling).

Lily sat straight up at that. She stretched and blinked a few times before grabbing her stuffed dragon and followed her brothers to her parent's room. Lily, being the littlest, was sent to do the honors.

"Wake up!" Lily said. "It's Christmas!"

"What?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Daddy, it's Christmas!" Lily replied.

"What time is it?"

"Eight," Lily replied. That was late for them on Christmas.

Harry grabbed at his glasses and put them on. "It's eight?"

"Yeah," James replied.

"Alright then," Harry sat up. "Thank you for letting us sleep this year."

All three children laughed, waking Ginny, who groaned into her pillow. "It's too early,"

"It's eight o'clock, Mum." James replied. "You've woken up us at six on Christmas a few years ago."

"Yeah, well I'm pregnant this year." Ginny rolled over. "Must I get up?"

"Yes," Lily said firmly.

"Alright, get dressed and give me five minutes."

"Well, hurry up," Harry replied, leaning down and kissing her, before getting up. "It's Christmas."

She groaned again. "Remind me why I married you."

A few minutes later, the family was in the living room, looking remarkably awake.

"Do you want to pass out the presents this year, Albus?" Ginny asked.

Albus nodded and then scrambled to pass out the gifts from under the tree. Each of the children wound up with four gifts of varying sizes. Harry had one each from James, Lily, and Ginny. Ginny had one each from Lily, James, and Harry. They had one from Albus that was for each of them.

Lily opened hers, receiving a light purple dress, a magic bubble set that changed colors and didn't pop until you told them to (she was thrilled), a few new hair-bows, and she was forbidden to open her last one until the end.

James got a small, moving dragon action figure thing ("That's a Hungarian Horntail, James. I had a personal experience with one when I was about your age." Harry had said.), a new Wizard's Chess board, a Puddlemere United shirt, and a board with a list of all the Quidditch teams that automatically updated with the latest game score and stats.

Albus received a new sketchbook and magically charmed colored pencils that never needed sharpening, a new copy of _The Witches_ by Roald Dahl,a few new dinosaur figures, and a moving owl figurine that could fly.

Harry got a Quidditch book from James, a blue beaded something from Lily ("It's a keychain, Daddy. So you don't loose your keys anymore."), and quill that never needed ink from Ginny, because he never remembered to buy it.

"You make me feel like I'm old and forgetful." Harry complained lightheartedly.

"You are," James replied, grinning.

"Hey now," Harry laughed, draping a piece of blue ribbon over James' head and a purple sticky bow on the top. James left it there, laughing.

Ginny got a beaded bracelet from Lily, a scrapbook from James with a ton of pictures from when the kids were young all the way up until August with plenty of room for more pictures, (that made her cry) and a necklace from Harry.

"So, we'll open ours from Albus first, and then Lily can go." Harry said.

Albus' gift to his parents was a paining of their house with small details done in colored pencils surrounded with snow, it was snowing in the drawing.

"It's absolutey beautiful, sweetheart." Ginny told him, smiling.

"It changes with the seasons," Albus said quietly. He was shy about his art and rarely showed anyone what he drew. He was naturally insecure (James was very confident and rather loudmouthed, Lily was only chatty around family) and quiet. "It'll have flowers in the spring, and be sunny in the summer, and rain or snow whenever it wants, according to the seasons. The leaves will turn colors in the fall. On holidays, what's in the windows will change, like a Christmas tree, or a Jack-o-Lantern and on birthdays they'll be balloons on the front door. Sometimes they'll be figures in the window that will move, too." Albus had very rarely spoken so much.

"How did you get it to do that?" Harry asked, admiring his son's talent.

"Rose and Uncle Neville helped with the charms to make it do that."

"It's amazing, Albus. You're very talented, buddy. We can hang it right there," Ginny pointed to a space in the hallway that you could see as soon as you walked in the front door and from the living room. "In a nice frame, and whenever we have visitors, we can brag about how we have such a talented artist for a son."

Albus blushed a very deep pink. "I'm glad you like it,"

Harry ruffled his hair. "We love it."

Ginny beckoned him up onto the couch so she could hug him. Albus just stayed there.

"You're turn, Lily." Harry told his youngest. "Be gentle."

Lily was always gentle, so she giggled. She opened the purple package carefully and a small, calico kitten with a tiny pink nose and a light purple collar meowed at her. "A kitten!" she squealed, carefully lifting the little creature out of the box and cradling it. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Ginny told her. Lily was ecstatic and that made Ginny and Harry's day five times better.

"We picked her out weeks ago. They were holding her for you. Teddy kept her at his place last night so you wouldn't know."

"We had a charm on the box so she could breathe." Ginny added, smiling. "We knew how much you wanted a cat for Hogwarts and we figured we could get you a kitten now so she could adjust to you before you go to school. I'm glad you like her so much, Flower."

"She's precious," Lily cooed, stroking her kitten behind the ears

.  
"What are you going to name her, Lily?" James asked. He and Albus were in on the gift.

Lily thought for a moment and then said, "Beatrice!"

"Beatrice it is, then." Ginny replied. "Why don't you let her have a look around, Lily? She has to get used to her new home."

Lily put the kitten down, but Beatrice hopped into her lap and curled up there.

"Looks like she already knows who her owner is." Harry commented, leaning to stoke the new addition to the family and kiss Lily on the head. Beatrice began to purr.

Ginny smiled. Next year at this time, there would be another new addition to the family and a few years later, she'd be getting jumped on Christmas morning again. She wouldn't mind.

"Wanna play chess, Al?" James asked his brother. James had nearly beaten Uncle Ron in chess once and was rather proud of himself, though Albus had actually beaten Uncle Ron twice.

Albus nodded and they set up the game at the kitchen table, Lily had gone to watch, followed by Beatrice.

"We have such amazing children," Ginny said softly, leaning against Harry's shoulder.

"We sure do." Harry replied wrapping his arms around her. "Speaking of which, how are the both of you feeling today?"

"Good. I managed not to get sick this morning, that's a plus. Hopefully, I'm passed that stage." Waking up at unreasonably early hours with nausea was terrible.

"I hope so."

"Next Christmas is going to be so different. Two teenagers, an almost teenager and a baby."

"It'll be interesting, that's for sure. But it'll be great."

"Yeah it will." Ginny responded.

"You could go back to bed if you want, love. The kids will understand."

"And miss the rest of the morning? No, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Ginny sat up suddenly. "And I guess the baby's positive too."

"What?" Harry asked, worried.

"Just little flutters. They just surprised me, is all. It's the first time I've felt it."

"Oh," Harry smiled. "Well that's extremely different."

"I'm so stupid!" James complained loudly from the kitchen. Obviously, he had made a terrible move, because Lily laughed and Albus beamed in triumph.

Harry kissed her on the mouth and then Ginny kissed him on the cheek and then curled up closer to Harry.

"Merry Christmas Harry,"

"Merry Christmas,"

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in one day! I hope you liked them! Thank you all for such nice reviews! Have a Merry Christmas!**


	6. A Trip To The Hospital Goes Awry

A few days after Christmas, Ginny woke to her alarm beeping. It was usually Harry's alarm going off as her job rarely ever required her actually going into work (Harry had a day off), but today she had a Healer's appointment and so did Albus.

Albus had been born very sick with a rare Wizarding disease and had nearly died the day after he was born. It was controlled with medicine now, but twice a year (once in December and once in July) he needed to get a shot and in December he got a full checkup though sometimes, he got sick enough, even with the medicine, where he had to be admitted. By now, he was used to the hospital, but he was still terrified of needles. Ginny didn't blame him, so was she.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Harry asked, as she blindly smacked the snooze button. Muggles and their inventions.

"Yeah, but you should go with Albus, not me. You know he's afraid of needles, even though he won't admit it. He always holds my hand, but last year, he got rather embarrassed that I was there. I'd imagine it has something to do with him growing up. You're his father, I think he'd be more comfortable with you being with him now."

"The appointments are at the same time, aren't they?"

"Of course they are," Ginny complained, rolling over to face him. "It wasn't my idea."

"So I don't really have a choice, do I?" He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Not really." Ginny sighed. "Not that I wouldn't like you with me, but I think Al needs you more."

"You're right," Harry replied. "Not that I mind going with Albus, of course. You're sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm sure," Ginny cuddled up to him.

"Aren't you going to go wake Al up?" Harry murmured into her hair.

"No, I sent my alarm for ten minutes early so I'd at least get some time with you this morning."

"So the alarm's going to go off in ten minutes, thanks to the snooze button, and then we really have to get up?" Harry pulled her closer.

"Unfortunately," Ginny replied a little sadly. She was quite comfortable at the moment. She may as well enjoy it while it lasted.

"Did you hear James' voice crack yesterday?" Harry asked quietly after a few minutes' silence.

"Yeah, poor kid was mortified." Ginny chuckled. "Merlin, our kids are getting old. We're getting old, Harry."

"We may be getting old, but you're even more beautiful than you were the first time I kissed you."

"Why don't you put your glasses on and then see if that's true?"

"Of course it's true, Ginny."

She sighed. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

"So are you,"

The alarm went off again just then.

Both of then groaned in response. Ginny sat up and turned the alarm off for real.

"We're leaving in forty five minutes," Ginny said, getting up.

"Yes ma'm," Harry replied lazily.

Ginny threw her pillow at him and then headed to wake her youngest son. She was surprised to find Albus' door already open and his bed already neatly made (he was such a good boy).

Albus came out of the bathroom fully dressed, but looking rather ill.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Ginny asked, concerned. "What are you doing up already?"

"I heard your first alarm." he replied.

"You look sick, Al. Are you feeling okay?" Ginny knew he was dreading that shot. He was a brave kid, but needles really frightened him.

"My head hurts," he replied.

"Have you taken your medicine yet?" It was just him worrying, that Ginny knew.

He shook his head.

"Well, go on and take it then, and then we'll see how you feel. Oh, and you're not allowed to eat this morning."

"Okay," he replied, heading towards the kitchen.

Ginny got dressed and found her son on the couch, looking less ill. She sat next to him. "How's your head?"

"Better," he replied.

"Good. Listen, buddy, I've got an appointment the same time as yours, so I can't go with you."

"I have to go alone?" he asked in a whisper, holding onto her arm nervously.

Ginny smoothed his hair a little. "No, Dad will go with you, if that's okay."

"That's fine," he said, relieved. "What do you have an appointment for?"

"For the baby. Every once in a while, the Healer's check to see how the baby is. It's very normal."

"Okay," Albus replied. "The baby will be born in May, right?"

"That's the plan," Ginny smiled.

"We won't be home then. So we won't get to see it."

"No, you won't and I'm sorry, but we'll send you a picture. And you'll get to meet him or her as soon as you come off the train for the summer."

Albus sighed. "Can't you get it to wait until James and I are home?"

"I wish I could, Al. I wish I could." she kissed his head. "It's about time to go, are you ready?"

"Yeah," Albus mumbled.

"So am I," Harry replied from the hallway. He hadn't been standing there long. "Shall we go?"

"I guess," Ginny and Albus stood up. "James knows he's watching Lily today, so we don't have to wake either of them."

"Alright then, let's go."

* * *

Albus squeezed his eyes shut at the sight of an older witch with a quite obnoxious case of bright green blisters oozing purple pus.

Harry touched his shoulder. "She's gone now, buddy."

Albus looked up at him. "What did she have?"

"I have no idea, Al. But the front desk witch said it wasn't contagious, when she spoke to her."

Albus made a disgusted face.

"It looks like it should be, doesn't it?"

Albus nodded.

"I can't believe it, we've been here for half an hour, we were early, and we're still here." Ginny complained.

"That's what always happens." Harry replied.

Ginny sighed. "I know, but it's annoying. Oh, remember to tell-"

"Albus?" called a Healer from a doorway.

"Ginny?" called a Healer from another doorway.

"Never mind. See you later then," Ginny said, standing up. She kissed Albus on the forehead quickly.

"Come on, buddy." Harry said to Albus. "See you later, Gin."

Ginny smiled and then they went their seperate directions.

A good forty-five minutes later, Albus was done, and rather drowsy. His shot always made him sleepy.

"Let's go find your mother so we can get you back to bed. How does that sound?"

"Good," Albus murmured, grabbing Harry's arm simply to keep himself upright.

Harry smiled. "Alright then,"

"Oh good, I found you!" shouted a Healer. "Mr. Potter!"

Harry looked up and so did Albus.

"Mr. Potter, something's happened-"

"To Ginny?" Harry interrupted.

The Healer nodded. "We don't know exactly what's caused it, but it doesn't look good."

"What exactly is happening?" Harry tried not to squeeze Albus' shoulder too much, who had turned into him, frightened.

The Healer sighed. "Well, we're quite certain she has lost, or will loose the baby. They're in the process of checking now."

"Oh Merlin, will Ginny be okay?" Harry said quietly, holding Albus to his side.

"I'm not sure at the moment. I'm very sorry," the Healer said sympathetically.

Everything the Healer's had ever said to them in regard to their children since Ginny was pregnant with James came rushing back.

_"It's a fluke, it won't happen again. It had nothing to do with the pregnancy. The baby and Ginny are both fine." The Healer had said after Ginny had recovered from an illness she had suffered through when she was seven months pregnant. "If you choose to have other children, they'll be just fine."_

_"Of course you know by now that your son has a rare condition, he'll be fine, though, as long as he's on the medicine. He's out of danger now. But having a child with this condition, for some reason, increases the chance of later children being born premature, or having a miscarriage. Especially as you get on in age."_ Of course, that frightened them. Harry and Ginny had agreed that their boys were enough, but then Ginny turned up pregnant with Lily, who had been born premature.

Premature little Lily had wound up healthy, happy, and their little princess, but they had explicitly decided to have no more children, the risks were too great. Even though all three children had turned out fine, they might not be so lucky the next time.

This was the next time, and they were not so lucky.

"Can I see her?" Harry asked, feeling very nervous.

"Yes, but not right now. Soon, though, very soon, I promise. I'll come get you when you can come back, or if anything changes."

"Thank you," Harry replied.

The Healer nodded curtly and she hurried back through the doors she came from.

"Daddy?" Albus asked quietly, looking up at him. He didn't call him that anymore, only when he was really scared, really sick, or really tired. He was two of those things at the moment. "Is Mum going to be okay?"

Harry sighed, "I don't know, buddy. I hope so."

"I'm really tired,"

"I know. I'll get you home and see if Teddy can come to look after the three of you and then I'll come back here, okay?"

Albus nodded.

That's exactly what Harry did. He went home and put a very, very sleepy Albus back to bed. Teddy came over to watch the kids and then Harry went back to the hospital, after briefly explaining where Ginny was to the kids (Lily started to cry, that didn't help Harry's worries at all) and promising he'd tell them what was happening as soon as he could.

"You can come and see Ginny now." It was the same Healer who talked to him earlier.

He followed the Healer to a closed door.

"She's sleeping now, and the baby seems to be fine. We're keeping a very close eye on them."

"Do you know when she can come home?"

"Not yet, but we'll keep you updated."

"Thank you," Harry told her. She smiled, somewhat sympathetically, and left Harry alone.

Harry opened the door slowly. Ginny was laying on her back, sleeping. One hand was over her stomach, the same way she had been sleeping since she told Harry she was pregnant.

Harry sat on the chair next to her bed and took her other hand in his own.

"Everything will be okay," Harry said quietly. It was aimed towards Ginny, but it was a poor attempt a making himself feel better as well.

* * *

"I think it's time for bed." Teddy told his godsiblings later that evening. There was still no word from Harry.

"No!" Lily cried out. "I want Mummy!"

"You can't see her, Lily. She's in the hospital." James told her. "Something's wrong with her and the baby."

"I know! But I want to see her!" Lily crossed her arms over her blue nightgown and started to cry again. Beatrice jumped from her spot on the back of the couch and rubbed against Lily's legs in an effort to comfort her owner.

"Sh, Lily, you'll wake your brother." Teddy told the little girl, pulling her close and kneeling to be at her level. Albus usually slept for a while after his shot and he was still very much asleep.

"I don't care!" she sobbed, burying her face in Teddy's shoulder. "I want Mummy! Mummy and Daddy!"

"Sh, I know. I know, flower. But your Mummy has to stay in he hospital. She has to get better. She'll be just fine in a few days."

"Promise?" Lily asked.

"I promise," Teddy told her, brushing her hair back. "Go on to bed now, Lily. I'll be right here if you need me."

"Okay," Lily sniffled, wrapping her arms around Teddy in a quick hug.

Teddy kissed Lily on the forehead. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too, Teddy." Lily smiled and then ran off to bed, Beatrice slinked after her.

Teddy ruffled James' hair as he stood up. "You too, James. I'll man the fort."

"Will you wake me up if you hear from Dad?"

"I will," Teddy promised. "Go on to bed."

James turned to walk away, but turned back at the last second to hug Teddy tightly. Teddy was surprised, James wasn't really a hugger, he left that to his little brother and sister. Teddy looked down at James, who was only six years younger than him and only a half a head head shorter than him, but right now James looked so much younger, so much smaller.

"I want my Mum to be okay." James sounded like he was crying.

"I know James, so do I. And I'm sure she will be. Your mother is one of the bravest and strongest people I know. She'll be just fine, James. And she'll be home soon." Teddy loved Harry and Ginny like parents, he always had. They were like his parents and the kids were his little siblings in everything but blood.

"I know she will be, that's not what I'm worried about."

"What are you worried about then?"

"The baby, I guess. If something's happened to it, she might shut us out again."

"Again?" Teddy questioned.

"The last time Albus got really sick, she hardly spoke to Lily or me or Dad, she just kind of moped around. It was kind of scary. I don't like seeing her like that."

"I know, James. I'm sure everything's fine though, with both your mum and the baby."

"But what if it's not?"

"We'll cross that bridge if and when we get to it, alright? Just go on to bed for now."

"Thanks Teddy," James sniffled.

Teddy smiled at him.

James was halfway to his room when Teddy spoke again. "I know you want to, but you don't always have to be the brave one, James." James always but on a brave face for his siblings, but sometimes, like tonight, even the brave ones have to cry.

James turned around. "Will you be the brave one when I'm not?"

"I'll be there for whatever- and whenever you need me, James."

James smiled a little and then went into his room.

Teddy waited ten minutes and then checked on him. James was sound asleep, as were Albus and Lily. Then Teddy let himself cry a little.

Even the brave ones have to cry sometimes.

_**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas (or whatever holiday you happen to celebrate)! **_

_**Before anyone asks me if I have a name for the disease Albus was born with/has, I do not. It's not really important to this story, just a detail to push the plot forward, if you've got a suggestion, I'd be glad to hear it, though. This chapter did not come out at all like what I had originally planned (Victoire was originally supposed to make an appearance, Charlie was supposed to watch the kids [or, well, Lily because the boys were supposed to be back at school...]) I'm not exactly sure how it changed, but I like this way better. **_

_**This is**_**not**_** the last chapter of the year, folks! :P**_

_Thank you all for your kind reviews! I'm sorry I don't respond individually to all of you, but I just want you to know that I do appreciate the reviews!_


	7. Coming Home and a New Year

Ginny woke up, and without opening her eyes, knew instantly that she was not in her bed. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Oh good, you're awake. You had me scared half to death."

Ginny looked over at Harry. "You were scared? I was terrified!"

Harry squeezed her hand gently. "I know, I'm sorry I wasn't with you." Ginny tried to sit up, but Harry pushed her back down gently. "You're supposed to be careful and rest."

Ginny sighed. "I don't want to. I want to go home. The boys will be leaving again in just four days. I don't want to spend it here! I want to be with them."

"I know, love, I know. You'll be home tomorrow, I'm almost positive."

"Who's with the kids anyway?"

"Teddy's got them."

Ginny didn't ask the question she desperately wanted to know the answer to. She didn't know what she would do if she got the answer she didn't want to hear. Instead, she commented about how sweet Teddy was and that they should really start paying him for all the times he watches the kids.

"I've told him that before. He told me no, that watching the kids isn't a bother, that he loves spending time with them and if we ever try to pay him, he'll never come over for dinner again."

Ginny started laughing. "He's such a strange boy. That sounds like a threat Tonks would make."

"Where do you think he gets it from?"

"They'd be so proud of him." Ginny didn't even have to say who she meant. Harry knew.

"They would be."

Neither of them said anything for a while, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"How long have you been here?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Since, well, after Albus' appointment I guess. Well, I took him home and then came back. So that was... oh, eleven o'clock yesterday morning?"

"What time is it now?"

"Six thirty."

"In the morning?"

"Yes,"

"Have you slept at all?"

"Well, they made me leave last night around eleven. I went home and I just got back not too long ago. I didn't wake the kids up, but Teddy was awake and he was curious."

Ginny sighed. "What'd you tell him?"

"As much I knew at the time, which wasn't much. All I told him was that you were okay and that you were staying until tomorrow and that I insist he goes to work today. He told me he'd ask Vicky to come over."

It was driving Ginny crazy. She didn't want to know the answer, but yet she did. And she knew Harry knew and he wasn't going to tell her if she didn't ask, so she mentally prepared herself for whatever answer she was going to receive. "Is the baby okay?"

Harry didn't say anything and Ginny wasn't looking at him, so it felt like she turned to ice. She should've known this would happen, she really should've. Lately, she had been a mess of tears and emotions (Hermione said it was hormones, even though the last three times she was relatively normal), but it felt like she couldn't cry. Not even if she wanted to.

Ginny finally looked over at Harry, who was smiling. "The baby's fine, Gin."

Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "You jerk! You didn't say anything and I thought-"

"Ginny, you literally asked me that question ten seconds ago."

"It felt like an eternity to me!"

"I'm sorry," Harry replied, taking her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Everything's fine, I promise."

"I'd hit you right now, if you'd let me sit up."

Harry smirked. "Well, good. I won't let you."

"You're really rather odd, you know that right?"

"Yes I do." Harry grinned. "I take that as a compliment."

Ginny smiled back. This is how it had always been between them. They had only fought really big fights twice in all their sixteen years of marriage, but their relationship was good. They told each other everything, much like teenaged girls who were best friends did (and by everything, it means absolutely everything). And they had, after their wedding, made a promise to always be completely honest with each other. And they were, except for a few times. Most of the time it was talking and joking and just being together, though sometimes, like in every relationship, there would be a bump or an obstacle or an argument. They always went through it together, worked it out, and carried on. They were a team. They had been for years and would continue to be.

"You better," she replied.

Harry kissed her quickly. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. A little stiff, and somewhat antsy. But fine."

"You aren't tired?"

"No. I feel like I could go run a marathon." Ginny told him. "I'm not being sarcastic either. I feel great. I don't think I'd voluntarily run that far, though."

"Maybe we can get you home early then."

"That would be lovely, but telling them I feel fine isn't going to work, I bet."

Harry smirked and brushed his hair aside, revealing his scar. "I think you've forgotten who you're married to, love."

"But you hate using the whole "Boy-Who-Lived" thing!"

"But this is for you." Harry replied, squeezing her hand gently. "If they still say that you're at risk of something and they still want you to stay, game over."

"That's fine by me."

* * *

Lily sat straight up in bed. What was that noise? And whispering. Probably Teddy.

No, it wasn't Teddy. That sounded kind of girly, but not really. It sounded like her mother in a muffled kind of way.

Lily opened her door very quietly and peeked around the corner. She was right. "Mummy!"

"Lily! What are you doing up so early, Flower?" Ginny asked, hugging the ten year old, who had run over to her, close.

"I heard something. It was you!" Lily replied.

Ginny sat on the couch and Lily crawled up next to her. "Where's Teddy?"

"Daddy and I sent him home."

"Are you better now?" Lily asked, curling into her side.

"Yes," Ginny replied, starting to braid a strand of the little girl's hair. "Yes, I'm fine now, Lily."

"Did you have the baby?" Lily sounded excited.

"No, sweetheart." Ginny chuckled. "The baby is supposed to come about a week after your birthday. I've told you that."

"But that's such a long time." Lily complained dramatically.

"I know it is, but that's just how it works. Although, you seemed eager to come into the world early, that's not the case every time. Albus decided it would be fun to come a week late."

Lily giggled. "And Jamie came on time, right?"

"That's right."

Lily giggled. "Oh, guess what?"

"What?"

"Beatrice likes the bubbles you got me for Christmas."

"Do you?"

"Yes! I love them! You can catch them and stack them up and I stacked some on Teddy's head yesterday and he didn't notice for a long time. He actually didn't notice until Beatrice tried to jump on his head to get them."

Beatrice meowed innocently from the corner and licked her paw casually, which struck the two of them as hilarious for some reason, so they laughed a little too hard.

"Mum?"

Ginny looked up and saw Albus standing in the hallway. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart. Did we wake you up?"

"No," Albus was fully dressed. "I was up."

Albus sat next to her on the couch and Ginny wrapped her arm around him, strongly reminded of a few years ago when Lily would sit on one side and Albus would sit on the other when they were missing James.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" Ginny asked him.

"Fine," Albus replied. "You're home."

"I am, thanks to your father."

Albus looked at her funny.

"Dad's quite persuasive." Ginny smiled.

"Oh," Albus said.

"Where is Daddy?" Lily asked.

"I made him go to work. He didn't want to, but I made him."

"Why didn't he want to?"

"He's worried about me. I'm fine, so I told him to go. It's New Year's Eve, so it's only a half day anyway."

"That's right!" Lily exclaimed. "Are we going to Neville and Hannah's?" Hannah and Neville had started the New Year's party years ago as a yearly DA thing, but it had grown considerably.

"We always do, Flower." Ginny told her daughter.

"Yay!" Lily's best friend was Alice, Neville and Hannah's second youngest daughter. Alice had an older sister, Piper, who was James' age, and two younger sisters, Amanda and August. Lily and Alice were also close with Lucy Weasley, Emi Chang-Waterford (Cho's daughter), Hugo, and Louis.

"James wants to kiss Piper at midnight." Albus told his mother.

"You little traitor!" James shouted, coming in from the hallway. "I specifically told you not to tell anyone! Mum counts!"

Albus only jumped a little, he looked pleased with himself for riling his brother up.

"Get off it, James." Ginny said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Everyone knows, even Neville. I'm surprised Piper doesn't."

"It's that obvious?" James' face was tinted slightly pink.

"Quite," Ginny replied.

James fell into the chair across from his mother and siblings, looking defeated.

"You'd think you'd be more happy," Albus told his brother, grinning. He rarely got the chance to tease his brother, so when he got the chance to, he did. "You're going to kiss her."

James scowled at his little brother.

"Jamie's got a girlfriend, Jamie's got a girlfriend!" Lily singsonged.

"She's not my girlfriend!" James shouted.

Ginny sighed. She didn't want to be holding them apart today. "James, calm down, and Lily, be nice. Now go get dressed. And do it quietly and without picking on each other or we'll leave you both here tonight." She wouldn't, but it was enough to get them into their rooms. Quietly.

"How come they cause so much trouble and you don't?" Ginny asked Albus, who shrugged and smiled. "You're my good boy."

Albus was very insecure and when someone, especially his parents, praised or complimented him, the smile on his face could melt the heart of a hypothermic basilisk.

"Maybe when you sit next to me, your good behavior will rub of of this one." Ginny pointed at her stomach. Albus beamed. "I sure wouldn't like it to have your brother's." James and Lily weren't terribly behaved, but James had a loud mouth and was kind of sassy and Lily just liked to bug him.

"I heard that!" James complained.

"Hurry up or Al and Al alone picks breakfast."

"No! Anything but jam and toast!" James shouted. He hated toast in any form, Albus loved it.

"Hurry up then. You have thirty seconds."

"That's not fair!" Lily called. "There's a tangle in my hair!"

"Not you, Princess, just your brother."

"How's that fair?" James whined.

"Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen..."

James skidded into the room just as Ginny said one. "Can we have bacon then?" Looking rather cocky since he made it on time.

"No! Pancakes!" Lily said, coming into the room as well.

"How about toast and jam, and bacon, and pancakes?"

"Really?" James asked.

"I don't see why not. You'll have to help me though."

The kids nodded. They would do anything to get food in their mouths as fast as possible. Half their genes were Weasley, after all.

"Can we have syrup too?" Lily asked.

"Of course,"

* * *

Lily had skittered off to her friends, Albus had gone to sit with his cousins and Scorpius (Hannah, Ginny, Hermione and Luna were friends with Astoria-they met in their seventh year, but Hannah knew her because they were in Hufflepuff together) and James had found Piper, Diana Wood and her twin brother Andrew, Dom, and Fred, leaving their parents to socialize with their friends for once. Usually Lily was holding one of their hands or Al was with them because he had no one to talk to.

Ginny and Harry had found themselves talking to Katie and Oliver Wood, Hannah and Neville and Ron and Hermione for most of the night. Most of the time though, the women were talking about Ginny's baby. Ginny had forgotten how baby-crazed women could be.

After brushing off that Ginny's stay in the hospital was nothing, (it wasn't. Ginny had been told that if she hadn't been in the hospital when it happened, her baby would be lost and she wouldn't be in good shape), Katie looked at the clock.

"Oh, it's nearly midnight!" Katie said. "Just a minute left!"

"It's going to be a big year for us, isn't it?" Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny.

"It sure is. Lily's turning eleven and going off to school, Al's going to be a teenager, James only has a few more years of school left, we're having another baby..."

"I think it's going to be a good year." Harry told her.

"I couldn't agree more," Ginny smiled.

Their foreheads were touching at this point and Ginny pressed her lips to Harry's just as the count down from ten started. Harry and Ginny were too busy to join in the countdown and only split apart after everyone cried 'Happy New Year' and kissed someone.

"Happy New Year, Gin." Harry smiled.

"Happy New Year," she replied, before kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"Happy New Year!" the sweet voice of Lily said, breaking them from their moment.

"Happy New Year, sweetheart." Ginny told her daughter, pulling her into a hug.

Harry took Lily's hand and spun her around, the purple dress she got for Christmas fanning out and causing Lily to giggle. "Happy New Year, little princess."

Albus came over and nodded towards his brother and Piper, who were blushing furiously, but holding hands.

"Took them long enough, huh?" Harry said aloud, ruffling Albus' hair affectionately. "Happy New Year, buddy."

Ginny hugged Albus too. "Happy New Year, Albus."

"Happy New Year," Albus replied, hugging her back.

Yes, this would be a very good year. A very good year, indeed.

**A/N: Wow, you guys, ****_30_**** reviews? That's amazing, you have no idea how much that means to me! I'm glad you're enjoying this story. It was a random idea I got in a store and I didn't think it would come so far. I'm not even half done yet, so I hope you guys are on for the long haul. :P**

**I hope you all have a very, very good 2014. I'll be seeing you next year (or later this year, if it's after midnight where you are)! I love you all!**

**Happy New Year, my dear readers!**

_**~Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff**_


	8. Baby Things and Being Up Late

After the boys went back to school, things slowly started to change, mostly because Harry and Ginny started to make firm decisions on baby things.

They had decided to put an expansion on the linen closet they never used and charm a window in it as well (you could see out, but it was an internal room so no one could see in.

"You could just give the baby Jamie's room," Lily had said.

"And what would we do with Jamie?"

"Put him in the linen closet. You wouldn't even have to put an expansion on it." Lily said innocently. Harry and Ginny had started laughing.

Hermione had helped them with the charms. They (well, Harry) also got the crib from the attic and fixed it.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Lily asked with a sniffle as she pulled a box of old toys out from under her bed.

"We don't know, Flower. We've chosen not to find out." Ginny replied.

"Did you find out for us?"

"No, it's nice when it's a surprise."

"Can you make it be a girl? I want a sister."

"I'm afraid I can't make it be anything. You see, the baby is already a boy or a girl and there's a charm to find out, but Daddy and I don't want to know."

Lily huffed, sniffled and shoved the box out in front of her. "How does that work?"

"How does what work?"

"Babies. How do they work? How is it already a boy or a girl? Why Where do they come from? And _why_ exactly is it in you? I don't understand." Lily sat next to her mother on her bed and looked up at her.

Ginny had been waiting for this question to come up, but she wasn't exactly ready to explain the process of how babies cane about to her ten year old daughter. She was going to wait until Lily was almost twelve, that's when her mother told her. But Lily's brown eyes were shining with curiosity and Ginny knew how aggravating it was to be the only one who didn't know what something was or how it worked. Maybe she could downplay it a little and explain the whole thing to Lily when she was a little older.

"It's sort of hard to understand, love, I don't know-"

"Mummy, I'm a big girl! I'm _ten_! I'll understand!" Lily pleaded before wiping at her nose.

Ginny still felt a little uncomfortable, but what the heck. "Alright Lily."

Lily smiled, looking pleased with herself for getting information out of her mother.

"Well, when two people love each other very much-"

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"Daddy!" Lily exclaimed. Ginny sighed in relief. Harry was enough of a distraction so Lily would forget about babies. For now, at least.

Harry pushed Lily's bedroom door open and Lily was standing there, waiting to hug him. "Hey Lily." If there was a dictionary definition of 'Daddy's girl', you'd probably find a picture of Lily there. After Harry came home from work, he and Lily were practically attached at the hip. Ginny thought it was very sweet, she had been the same way with her father when she was young.

"What's going on in here?" Harry asked, looking at the box of toys.

"I had some old toys under my bed. Mummy said they might be good for the baby to play with." Most of Lily's old baby toys once belonged to her brothers, but Lily didn't mind. She didn't seem to mind giving them to the baby either.

Harry knew there were toys from when James was a baby in that box, toys that were over a decade old. Some of them were bound to be broken or cracked.

"I know what you're thinking." Ginny said, looking up at him. Ginny had grown up with hand-me-downs and she knew ways to get around it. "And we have magic. We can fix the ones that are broken. If they're too broken, we can get rid of them."

Harry nodded, he forgot about magic. "Yeah, that'll work."

"We've had three kids, we have plenty of things for right now." Ginny was starting to feel like like she needed to get defensive.

"I know, Ginny." Harry kissed her on the head. "How was your day today?"

"Good," Ginny smiled at Lily. "Why don't you show Daddy what you did today?"

Lily smiled and pulled a piece of parchment off her dresser and showed it to him.

Harry looked at the piece of parchment, which was covered in very neat cursive writing that Harry could tell was done in quill. "You did this?"

Lily smiled shyly and wiped at her nose again. She wasn't very good with writing with quills, it was different than pens and pencils, which is what they had most of in their house for some reason. She had to learn for Hogwarts though, and she had to start using cursive regularly as well. "Yes,"

"This is really good, Lily. Really good. You write neater than me."

Lily beamed. "And I can spell preposterous now."

"Who taught you how to spell that?"

"Aunt Hermione," Lily smiled.

"How do you spell it then?"

"P-R-E-P-O-S-T-E-R-O-U-S."

"That's very good, Princess. You're getting smarter every day."

"How was work, love?" Ginny asked Harry, standing up with some difficulty. She was six months pregnant now, and considerably than she had been with any of her other three children.

"Fine. We've got another mission coming up soon."

"Another one?" whined Lily. "Why do you have to go away so much?"

"Because not everyone in the world is as sweet as our Lily." Harry told her, picking her up. She was rather small for a ten year old, most people that knew the family but weren't close to them thought she was about six or seven. "People are mean sometimes Lil, and they do terrible things to others. And Uncle Ron and I help."

"People shouldn't be mean." Lily proclaimed, snuggling against him.

"I wish they weren't, Flower. But I'd like to think that for every bad person in the world, there's at least three good ones."

"There should be ten thousand good people for every mean person. Or no mean people at all."

Harry chuckled. "I wish everyone thought like you, Princess."

"I wish you never had to go away again." Lily murmured.

"You look sleepy, Flower."

Lily nodded. "Mummy thinks I'm getting sick."

"You do look a little ill."

"Her temperature is a bit high. I'm thinking a cold." Ginny said, rubbing Lily's back gently.

"Have the two of you eaten yet?" Harry asked, walking into the living room, still holding Lily.

"About two hours ago." Ginny replied, adjusting the picture Albus had drawn for them on the wall which somehow always managed to go crooked. "There's some in the refrigerator for you."

"No, save it. I ate already. Mitchell brought pizza for us. I don't like it, but I ate some. By the way, when is the last time I ate with the two of you at a decent hour?"

"New Year's Day," Lily murmured, sounding like she was even closer to falling asleep. It was odd how quick symptoms become apparent the later in the day it got.

Harry chuckled. "Maybe we should just get you to bed, Lily. And get you some Pepper-Up potion."

"No," Lily replied, wrapping her arms tighter around Harry's neck. "I want to stay with you, Daddy."

"I'm not going away for another week or two, I promise." Harry kissed her head. "Go on and get to bed. You'll feel better. I love you."

Lily made a sleepy noise and Ginny smiled a little. "Come on, Lily, let's get you to bed."

Harry put Lily down and soon Lily was in bed, sleeping, with a dose of Pepper-Up Potion and her stuffed dragon.

"You're really going away again?" Ginny asked, curling up against Harry's shoulder. He pulled her against his chest.

"Unfortunately. I could get out of it, Gin, if you want me too. I'll say I don't want to leave you, and I won't be lying."

Ginny sighed. "Don't do that. You don't have to worry about me, you know that."

"But I do anyway. I worry about you all the time. I worry about Lily, I worry about the boys, I worry about Ron and Hermione. I just worry."

"You're turning into my mother."

"Is that good or bad?"

Ginny laughed. "You really are odd, but that just may be why I love you so much."

"I thought you loved me because I was extremely brave, strong, and ruggedly handsome."

"That too," Ginny replied.

Harry smiled and pulled her closer. He couldn't believe had had gotten so lucky. When he was seventeen, he was worried about living through the day, and now, everyday, he had his children and wife to spend time with and in a house they all loved.

Their house was nice, is was big enough for them, but not huge. It was cozy and warm in the winter and nice in the summer, they had three neighbors-one on either side and one across the street, all spread out, none of them were magical. It was a nice place to live, a big yard near a small forest and a stream. Harry never thought he'd live somewhere so nice.

"Give me your hand," Ginny demanded quietly. All Harry could see was the top of her head because of the way she was sitting.

"Why?"

"Just give it to me," Harry obliged and Ginny gently placed it on her stomach. "Don't move it, just wait."

A few seconds later, Harry felt movement. The baby. He smiled. "When did that start happening?"

"A couple of days ago, but every time I really noticed or wanted to tell you, it stopped."

"Sneaky little thing,"

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "This one's hyper though, in case you couldn't tell. All over the place, until I wanted to tell you, so I thought I might be imagining it. But now you've felt it and I know I'm not loosing it. And now it really won't stop. This one's so hyper."

"Even more hyper than James?"

"Yes, much more."

"Three more months?"

"Three more months."

"That's such a long time."

"You sound like Lily."

Just then, a tapping came from the kitchen window.

"I'll get it," Ginny stood up and went to the window and came back to her spot on the couch. "It's from the boys, well, Al anyway." Ginny scanned the letter and saw only Albus' neat and rather small letters and none of James' big, loopy ones. Usually the boys took turns writing (and James usually interrupted his brother).

"Read it."

Ginny opened the letter. "_'Mum, Dad, and Lily, I'm writing because James is busy and he told me to do it by myself. He says he's studying, I think he's kissing Piper._'"

"Wow," Harry said, holding back a laugh. "Seems like they're getting on well."

"Neville wrote me the other day and said Piper and James' marks have gone up considerably. He's not sure why, though, because whenever he goes to look for Piper somebody tells him she's off with James again."

"Perhaps they are studying? Two heads are better than one?"

"Who knows with that boy." Ginny said under her breath. "I'm glad he's happy though."

"At least his first relationship's going well. Mine was a train wreck."

"That's because you only thought Cho was pretty. James was Piper's friend since they were in diapers."

Harry shrugged. "Keep going,"

"_'Classes have been going well. I finished my Potions essay for next month already. It was really simple.'_ Are you sure he's your son, Harry?" Ginny knew Harry's worst subject was Potions and it just wasn't because of Snape.

"I'm pretty sure he is. I suppose that'd be on you if he wasn't."

Ginny elbowed him hard in the side. "_'And Rosie's decided to try out for Keeper next year. Scorpius says he might try out for Chaser. They asked me what I thought and I told them that as long as I have both feet on the ground, I don't care. James says he refuses to allow Rose onto the team because he won't have his rotten cousin mess up Gryffindor's winning streak. He says he'll bribe Sierra Wood to make sure Rose won't get on. He's kidding, I hope.'_ So do I. Rose is a good player."

"If you're going to keep interrupting yourself, I'll read it." Harry said, plucking the letter from Ginny's hands. She glared at him. "_'Is there anything exciting going on there? Nothing's really changed here. I can't wait to come home. It's freezing everywhere but the Common Room and Great Hall and the Dorms. I hope you write back soon. Albus.'_ And in parentheses it says _'And I guess James too'_."

"Leo flew away. We can write him back tomorrow. I'm exhausted."

"It's only nine thirty."

"Excuse me, I'm six months pregnant with a hyper-active little monster and our ten year old is going to wake up tomorrow with a stuffy nose, a cough, and a fever. I think I can go to bed now." Ginny stood up.

"Well, I'm not going to sit here all alone. I guess I'll come with you then."

* * *

Later, they were curled together and Harry hadn't fallen asleep yet. Partially, he was listening for Lily, but mostly he was just thinking. Maybe thinking wasn't a good word for what he was doing, he was talking to the baby in his head. He certainly didn't want to do it out loud at risk of Ginny waking up and saying he had something wrong with his head and possibly hexing him. Waking her up was never a good idea (unless one of the kids did it) and waking her up when she was pregnant was even worse. She was very irritable.

_Hello, little one. You calm down a little, okay? You're going to be keeping your mother busy after you're born, give her a break for now. You've got a huge, crazy family. Your grandparents Arthur and Molly, five uncles, four aunts, nine cousins, Teddy, and your older brothers Albus and James, and your big sister Lily. And your Mum and I, of course. Plus Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf and their sons, Neville and Hannah and their daughters, Katie and Oliver and their kids, Dennis and his daughter... We've got a big extended family. And we're all excited to meet you. You'll be the baby of the family by quite a long time, ten years actually, but that's okay. You'll just be given a lot of attention, I'm not sure if that's a big problem though, being smothered in hugs. Everyone will love you, I know your mother and I already do. And your siblings do too. You are very loved, little one. That will be something you will never, ever need to worry about._

There was a small cough from the doorway.

"Lily? Why aren't you in bed?" Harry said quietly. He sat up slowly as to not disturb Ginny and put his glasses on.

"I'm really cold," Lily replied, hugging her dragon to her chest and shivering.

Harry came over and pressed his hand gently to her forehead. "That's because you've got a fever, Flower."

"Can you make it go away?" she sniffled.

"I think we've got some fever reducer potion in the bathroom. Come with me, alright?"

Lily forced the horrible tasting concoction down and shivered in disgust. "Ick."

"I know," Harry replied patting Lily's arm sympathetically. "Shall we get you back to bed then?"

"Can I sleep in your room?" Lily asked.

"Oh, I don't think so Lily. You don't want Mummy to get sick, do you?" Ginny really didn't need to get sick.

"Please, Daddy?" Lily looked up at him, hair messy from sleep, runny nose, pleading eyes. "Please?"

"Oh, alright." Harry told her, picking her up. It was hard to say no to that sweet little face. It was only a cold, what's the worst that could happen? Lily smiled.

Lily cuddled in between Ginny and Harry and was fast asleep in minutes.

"Is she asleep?" Ginny asked in a murmur.

"Yes. You should be, too." Harry replied, shocked that she was awake. He reached over and touched her face lightly.

"I woke up when Lily came in," Ginny put her hand lightly on Lily's forehead, making Lily stir a little."You're not very good at getting up quietly." That wasn't the entire story. If Harry hadn't woken her by getting up, she may have woken up by screaming.

"Sorry," Harry caressed her cheek.

"It's fine." Ginny assured, she didn't sound like it was fine. Her voice sounded sad and hollow, not sleepy.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Harry asked her. He'd slept in the same room as her for nearly two decades, he knew her very well.

"Yes," she replied quietly, brushing hair off Lily's forehead and kissing her gently. "Let's not talk about it now."

She hadn't had a nightmare in ages. "Ginny-"

"I'm fine. Really, I am. It's alright. You're both here. I know it wasn't real." She had a dream about loosing Lily and Harry and Albus and James and the baby. Everyone, brutally. It was quite terrifying.

Harry sighed. "Alright."

"I love you," Ginny replied, her voice shook. Her nightmare really got to her. Lily snuggled against her in her sleep and Ginny held her close. Closer than usual.

Harry kissed her lightly and rubbed her arm gently. "I love you too, Ginny. I'm here." he grabbed her hand. "I'll be right here."

"I know," Ginny replied, smiling a little. "Good night, Harry."

"Good night." _I'll always be right here when you need me. _

**_A/N: I'm sorry. This chapter probably stinks, but it was meant to show how close they all are and not really much else. I hope you like my characterization of Lily. I know she's kind of acting young, but she's the baby and small anyway so it kind of seems natural to write her this way. Anyway, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Please review!_**

_Thank you all for your kind reviews!_


	9. Odd Cousins, Princesses, Hormonal Wife

**A/N: Sorry for the later than usual update! I will say that I have up to chapter ten finished already, so don't worry! I have bumped the rating up, but I don't swear. It's just immature, teenage-level comments about the facts of life. **

* * *

"No owl?" James asked his little brother as he slid into the seat across from him. Piper sat on James' right side.

Albus shook his head. "Leo came back without a letter."

Rose nodded in agreement. "He just wanted some toast. Why are your family's owls obsessed with toast?"

James shrugged, placing a few slices of bacon on his plate. "I don't know, I can't stand it."

"In all honesty, you probably shouldn't be feeding them toast," Scorpius started. "Perhaps things they'd eat on a hunt would be better."

"Yeah," James scoffed. "Because I carry bits of dead mice and snakes in my back pocket."

Scorpius' face turned slightly pink. Piper glared at James. She had a pet mouse, Squeak, whom she loved very much.

"You know that owls eat mice." James told her.

Piper made a squealy noise. She was sort of squeamish. Piper had attitude when she needed it, but she was usually very sweet, but wasn't afraid to say no. She was little clumsy.

James patted her arm awkwardly and turned back to his brother. "I wonder why they didn't send a letter back."

Albus shrugged.

"Maybe they were busy." Fred said, saying the last word in a suggestive tone and wriggling his eyebrows.

Rose made a face. "Gross, Freddie."

"You know it's happened! If it hadn't, Aunt Ginny wouldn't be pregnant again! Who says it's not happening as we speak?"  
Molly, who had joined them from the Hufflepuff table when Piper, her fellow badger, came over, looked ready to vomit. She was rather weak-stomached.

Albus put his head down. His older cousins had rather dirty minds. He didn't like it.

"We've been trying to pretend that the baby just ended up there." James said, scrunching up his nose. "I didn't want that image in my head, but now it is, thanks a lot."

Fred made an unreadable face. "At least you've never walked in on-"

"Alright!" Piper said loudly, pressing her hands to her ears. "That's enough! We all know where babies come from! I didn't that image in my head either!"

"Let's get back to the matter at hand here," Rose said calmly. "Seeing as they usually send you a letter right back, this is odd."

"Do you think something's happened again?" James asked whoever was paying attention.

Albus paled slightly.

"Or maybe they just went to bed early." Scorpius suggested. "Or your owl left too soon? Maybe they were out? Not everything has to mean it's the worst-case-scenario."

"I hope you're right, Malfoy." James said before taking a bite out of a cinnamon bun.

* * *

"You try and get some more sleep."

"But it's nine thirty!" Ginny complained.

"Yes, twelve hours after we went to bed and you've only slept about four and a half of those. That's not good for either of you and you know it." Harry replied, brushing her hair back gently. She kept waking up with nightmares, once she woke up Lily too and she went back to her own bed. "Please get some more sleep, Ginny. You need it."

Ginny frowned. "What about Lily? She's still sick. And you only slept when I did."

"I'll stay home and make sure she's sleeping too. Just try and get some more rest. Sleep until at least eleven thirty and you can get up. I'm fine."  
Ginny sighed. "Alright, and write the boys back, okay?"

"I will," Harry kissed her gently. "You better be sound asleep next time I come in here."

"I'll try." Ginny replied before rolling over. "I really will."

Harry smiled and closed the door. After making sure Lily was sleeping, he wrote a letter to his sons.

_James and Albus,_  
_Sorry we didn't get this letter to you sooner, but Leo flew away and we went to bed early. Lily's come down with something and your mother's in bed still, she didn't sleep very well last night so I'm writing to both of you. _  
_James, I'm glad you and Piper are getting on well. Just remember to do your work and don't get carried away. _  
_We're proud of you for finishing your essay so early and we're happy it's easy for you, Al. Scorpius and Rose will do wonderfully on the Quidditch team, so James don't do anything stupid to prevent them from getting on. _  
_Nothing really exciting has been going on here either. No changes other than we got most of the baby's room together. _  
_Keep your sweaters on! I know how cold it can get, especially in the Potions classroom. I've heard it's supposed to get warmer. Keep up with your medicine, Al, that might help. _  
_We miss you and can't wait to see you again either. We love you both._  
_-Dad, Mum, and Lily_  
_P.S. James, you write the next letter alone. And I mean it._

Oak was hooting eagerly from her cage. Harry tried to make her be quiet, but to no avail.

"Alright, here." Harry said, tying the letter to Oak's leg. "Take this to the boys at Hogwarts please."

She hooted one last time before flying out the window and out of sight.

"Daddy?" came a scratchy little voice from behind him.

Harry turned around. Lily was standing there in her green pajamas with sleep-messed hair, red cheeks (most likely from a fever), and a runny nose. "Hey Princess, did Oak wake you?" She shook her head and sat on the couch. Harry sat next to her. "Are you feeling better?" He was answered by a cough and a whimper.

Lily's throat hurt extremely bad. She was miserable and sleepy and she could hardly breathe out of her nose.

"I'm sorry you're sick, Flower."

Lily put her head on the armrest of the couch in response. Harry knew it was pointless to try and get her back to bed, so he didn't even try.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. Of course she wouldn't be. At least she ate yesterday.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" They had a television, but it was hardly ever used. They only turned it on when the kids watched a movie, and that wasn't very often anymore. They had obtained a decent sized collection of children's movies, mostly Disney ones, from when the kids were younger and Lily had always been partial towards the princesses.

"Can I pick it?" she asked, hardly above a whisper as to not hurt her throat.

"Of course."

Lily smiled and slowly lowered herself to the floor and examined the movie shelf. She had decided on a movie when Harry came back, putting her blanket, pillow and toy dragon and the couch. Beatrice hopped up next to Lily's things.  
Lily looked at him confused.

"Well, I'd imagine you'll be here for awhile."

Lily shrugged and sat back on the couch and gave him the movie. She wasn't totally sure how to work the television.

Harry looked at the movie. "I thought you would've picked the one with the other redheaded princess."

"Ariel?"

"Is that the one who's sister's got ice powers?"

"No! That's Anna. Her sister is Elsa and their movie is 'Frozen'. Ariel's a mermaid!"

"Oh, that's right." Harry said, smiling. "Sorry."

Lily giggled and pulled her blanket over her legs and pulled her dragon into her arms.

Harry set up the movie and then gave the remote to Lily. "There you go,"

"Thank you," she replied.

"I hope you start to feel better," Harry said, kissing her on the head just as the title screen music for the movie started.  
Lily smiled at him and then turned her attention to the curly-haired Scottish princess and her family that had come on the screen.  
Harry went to check on Ginny, who glared at him when he walked into the room.

"This is impossible." she said. "Can I get up now?"

"I suppose. Why is it impossible?" Harry asked her, sitting on the bed.

Ginny sat up, scowling. "Your child is driving me insane, Potter."

"I'm sorry." Harry pulled her close.

"You better be, you twit." Ginny crossed her arms and pulled away from him. "This is our last child and I mean it. And I will not let you ever convince me otherwise."

Harry chuckled.

"Don't laugh! This isn't funny, you-you dimwit!"

"Dimwit?" Harry asked, laughing.

"I could've called you something else, but I heard Lily get up. What is she doing anyway?"

"Watching a princess movie. The one that has a bow and arrow."

"How is she?"

"She can hardly talk because her throat is so scratchy, and she refuses to eat anything."

Ginny sighed and then looked at him. "Get out."

"What? Why?"

"I refuse to stay in my pajamas all day."

"Ginny, really. I'm quite sure I've-"

Ginny threw her pillow at him. "Get out, you prat!"

"Fine, fine," Harry said, standing up slowly with his hands in front of him in surrender. "I'm leaving."

"Good,"

Harry opened the door and went out, shutting it behind him. "Bloody hormones," he muttered under his breath before pulling out a potion to give to Lily.

Lily coughed again and Harry looked over at her. She was curled up with her hand on Beatrice, who was curled up next to her. Lily looked up and smiled when she saw her father.

"Feeling any better, sweetheart?"

Lily shrugged.

"This might help," Harry said, showing her the potion. Lily made a face. "I know, but you want to get better don't you?" Lily gave in and took the potion. Harry put the potion back in the cupboard and then came back just in time to see Beatrice jump off the couch.

"Beatrice," Lily cried sadly. "Come back."

Beatrice went down the hall past Harry and into Lily's bedroom. She jumped onto the window sill and looked out the window.

Harry kissed Lily on the head. "She'll come back."

"Will you stay with me, Daddy?" Lily asked him quietly.

Harry smiled a little. "Of course I will, Princess." He sat next to her and she curled up against to him. Harry wrapped his arm around her.

Ginny stood in the hallway smiling. Harry was such a good father. Even Ron refused to watch princess movies with Rosie, but Harry had always been willing to do whatever he could to make Lily (and the boys) happy. That included risking getting sick just to watch, what would turn into, an inevitable princess movie marathon, with his little girl. Ginny still wasn't sure how she had managed to get so lucky.

_**A/N: Thanks for your reviews and support! I really appreciate it! :)**_


	10. Charlie, Luna and an Early Arrival

**This is a relatively big chapter, you guys!**

"Anybody home?"

Ginny looked up from the article she was writing. No way that was who it sounded like. She dropped her quill and stood ungracefully, all in one swift movement. She walked into the living room. "Charlie?"

"There's my favorite little sister in the whole world." Charlie said, moving to hug her.

"I'm the only little sister you have."

"Therefore you're the favorite." Charlie replied, smiling.

Ginny laughed.

"Geez, Gin, you're huge."

"Thanks," Ginny said sarcastically, crossing her arms. "Three more weeks and I won't be."

"Come on now, Ginny, you know I'm kidding." Charlie said.

Ginny glared at him. "I don't think you are."

Charlie rolled his eyes. His little sister was a pain in the neck. But she was their pain in the neck. "So where's Lily?"

"In her room I think. Lily?" Ginny raised her voice a little on her daughter's name.

Lily popped into the hallway quickly. "What?" Her eyes lit up and she ran over. "Uncle Charlie!"

"Hey Lilybug." Charlie said, hugging her. "How's my favorite little niece?"

"Good," Lily replied, smiling.

"Well that's good." Charlie said. "Do you miss your brothers?"

"All the time," Lily said with a little frown. "But that's okay, all the baby stuff is keeping me busy."

Charlie smiled. "That's right, you're going to be a big sister, I nearly forgot."

Lily giggled.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Ginny asked.

"Ah, my presence is bothersome, is it?"

"No, I was just curious." Ginny replied, lowering herself to the couch. "You said you were coming in July."

"I'll come then too. I'll only be here for a week this time. That means I get to wish this little angel a happy birthday in person for the first time since she was born," Charlie affectionately pulled Lily's pigtail, causing her to giggle. "And come to the memorial as well."

"Then you get to see Al and Jamie and everyone else!" Lily said excitedly.

"That's right. Don't tell them, okay?" Charlie said, looking from his niece to his sister. "I want to surprise them."

"I won't, I promise." Lily said sincerely.

"Me either," Ginny promised. "Does Mum know you're here?"

"Of course she does! You know she'd have my head if I came for a visit and didn't see her and Dad first!" Charlie exclaimed.

Ginny shrugged with a smile. "That's true."

"Well, I think I should be going. I still have Ron, George, Percy, and Bill to see before sunset." Charlie hugged Lily and then Ginny. "See you on Sunday?"

"Always," Ginny replied. "Where are you staying? With Mum or Bill?"

"Mum. I stayed with Bill last time and I was nearly grounded!"

"You're too old to be grounded, Uncle Charlie!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh, when your Grandmum has her mind set on something, she'll do it. Including grounding her grown son. See you on Sunday, munchkin."

"Wait. Charlie?"

"What Gin?"

"Do you remember what I asked you before James was born?"

"It's still a no, sis. You know I'd love to, but I'm never around. I would be an awful godfather. I'm flattered you keep asking, but it's still a no. You ask someone else, okay? I'm sure you and Harry can find someone else. Thanks anyway, Ginny."

Ginny nodded and pointed him towards the Floo powder, which Harry had remembered to buy for once, and Charlie was gone.

Lily flopped back onto the couch. "Uncle Charlie needs to visit us more."

"He certainly does." Ginny said, looking over at her daughter. "Did you finish?"

"Yes,"

"May I see it?"

Lily went to her room and then came back. "Beatrice is sleeping on it."

Ginny sighed. "Your kitten needs to learn to sleep in her bed."

Lily giggled. "No, if she did that, she couldn't sleep with me!"

"I'll see it later, I guess. I'm sure you did brilliantly though." It was a page of math problems Hermione had provided Lily with yesterday. Hermione had to send her kids to a Muggle school because she worked nearly the same hours as Ron, so Hermione sometimes copied some of Hugo's school papers for Lily to use. Ginny and Harry had sent James to a Muggle school for not even half a school year before pulling him out. James got upset with a child in his class because he took something from him and James' anger spilled a bowl of finger paint onto the boy's head. James said he didn't do it, which he didn't do on purpose and he was too upset to realize it was magic, but the teacher got very upset with him and called home, causing James to turn her hair bright yellow, which again she accused him of. That was the end of the kids in primary school.

"When is Daddy coming home?" Lily whined.

"Seven o'clock, like every Tuesday."

"What time is it now?" Lily asked.

"Why don't you tell me?"

Lily looked at the clock. "Two thirty? Aw." Lily slid onto the floor. "Can we go to the park?"

"Maybe in a little while,"

"Maybe means no."

"It does not mean no, it means possibly."

"Why can't we go now?"

"Because I still have to finish my article and you will not go by yourself."

Lily sighed. "Can I help?"

"I don't think you can, Flower. I'm sorry."

"But you said your article's not due 'til after my birthday."

"It's not, but if I get it done now, I don't have to worry about it later."

"Who's gonna write the articles after the baby is born?"

"Katie said she will, for a few weeks. This is my last one for a while. I only have a few more sentences, Flower."

"Okay,"

Then, the fireplace roared to life and out stepped a blonde.

"Aunt Luna!" Lily said, poping to her feet.

"Hello, little blossom." Luna said, in her light airy voice, coming over to give her god-daughter a hug. "I've missed you, dear."

Luna, her husband, and sons had been on a trip in the Caribbean, looking for magical creatures for three months.

"I've missed you too." Luna said.

"You're the second rouge visitor we've had today." Ginny said.

"I will leave if I'm interrupting something."

"Don't be ridiculous, Luna." Ginny said, smiling. "I'd stand and hug you, but it's a bit difficult at the moment."

Luna smiled at her. "I will hug you in my mind then. How are you feeling, Ginny?"

"Alright. This baby is awfully hyper though. You don't have to stand, Luna."

"I'd much rather stand. Thank you, though."

"How was your trip, Aunt Luna?"

"It was very nice, Lily. I got you something, dear." Luna pulled a dark and light purple necklace out of her bag. It was bits of colored seashells strung together. "I saw this and immediately thought of you."

"It's really pretty." Lily said, taking it from her godmother. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, blossom."

"And I couldn't find a single thing for the rest of you. I am more than sorry." Luna said, turning to her best friend. "It was mostly jewelry and I know you're not too fond of it and the boys certainly wouldn't wear it. Though it would be a sight to see James in a pink necklace..."

"That's alright, Luna. Thank you for thinking of us."

Luna smiled.

"Where are Rolf and your boys?"

"At home sleeping. I'll be joining them when I get back, but I had to drop off Lily's necklace. Would you like some help?" Luna looked at Lily, who was struggling with putting the necklace on.

"Yes please,"

Luna quickly put the necklace on Lily. "I did find something for the baby, though."

"Oh Luna, you didn't-"

"Nonsense. It's not from the Caribbean though, I found it here." Luna pulled a small box from her bag. "It's a music box, a Muggle one. I hope you don't mind."

Ginny smiled at her. "Luna, thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"I'll go put this in the baby's room so I don't misplace it." Ginny said and then tried to stand up, which was rather difficult. Luna assisted. "Thanks."

Ginny walked to the baby's room and out the new music box on the shelf. The room itself was a soft yellow with a few toys and baby necessities on shelves and things. It was rather sweet looking with the crib that had once been Lily's that was a light brown. Lily and Luna were talking away in the living room.

"Three more weeks and you'll be in this room, little one. And forgive us in advance, your dad and I will be a little out of practice."

Oh Merlin, a baby. That meant bottles and eventually trying to coax a spoon into the mouth of a toddler and pulling shirts over a squirmy infant's head. And having a little kid frightened of thunderstorms crawling into her bed. She smiled a little. That was what she missed.

She turned to leave. "Ow," She glared at her stomach. "You better be joking."

It happened again. "Right now? Today? Couldn't you have waited until you were supposed to join us in the world?... Oo, I guess not."

"Ginny, are you alright? I thought you were just putting the musicbox-" Luna stopped in the doorway. "Would you like me to call Harry?"

"Please," Ginny said softly.

"One moment," Luna turned around and walked out of the room. She stuck her head back in the room. "Would you like to sit?"

"No, I'm fine. I think sitting, ow, would only make it worse actually."

"Well at least come into the living room. Lily's worried." Lily took Ginny's arm and lead her to the living room. 

* * *

"Are you alright, Mummy?"

"Yes Flower. I'm fine."

Lily narrowed her eyes. She wasn't stupid, she was nearly eleven, and she knew her mother much better than that. Sometimes she really hated being treated like a baby. "No you aren't,"

She wasn't listening, she was too busy talking to Luna, who then sent a Patronus (that was the word, wasn't it?) off. Lily didn't catch what Luna sent off, but she did recognize the one that came back and the voice that came with it.

"I'll be right there,"

"Daddy's coming home?" Lily asked, excitedly.

Neither of them answered her. Lily sat on the couch with a sigh. Is this what it would be like to have a baby in the house? Would she and her brothers be ignored like this all the time?

She tried to get her mother's attention to ask her what was going on, but her mother said "Not now, Lily."

Lily didn't even look up when her dad came, she didn't look up when he left with her mother, and she didn't look up when Luna touched her arm.

"What's wrong, Blossom?"

"Nobody remembered I was here. Nobody told me what was going on." Lily felt like crying. Her parents always payed attention to her and her brothers and cousins, answered silly questions, let them say what they thought about something. They didn't ignore children like some people did.

"I'm sorry, blossom. We didn't mean to. I'm sorry, I'm sure your parents are too. You do have the right to know as this involves you as well." Luna touched Lily's cheek gently.

Lily turned her head to the side a little. "What do you mean?"

"You're going to be a big sister."

"I know that,"

"But the baby's coming today."

"Early?"

"Yes. And I'm going to stay with you. I'll give you the choice of waiting here or going to the hospital."

"I get to pick?"

"Of course, Lily. Whichever you want."

"Can we go to the hospital then?" Lily looked eager. She wanted to see her baby brother or sister as soon as possible.

"If that's what you want."

Lily nodded and took Luna's hand and off they went.

_**A/N: Ten Chapters and 55 reviews! I can't thank you guys enough! I'm so glad you're liking the story! I'm sorry about the lack of a hormonal Ginny in this chapter, but I never planned on hormones being a big plot point. My Luna characterization probably wasn't the best and I apologize! The next chapter will come soon! **_

_**I appreciate every single review, favorite and follow! Thank you all so much! :)**_


End file.
